Before purchasing merchandise, it is sometimes desirable and/or necessary for a consumer visiting a merchant to obtain feedback or approval from a third party remote to that merchant. Often, in seeking this feedback and/or approval, it is desirable to supplement a verbal description of the merchandise with non-verbal information that describes the product as it relates to the consumer. For instance, when shopping for clothing, a visual image significantly enhances a third party's understanding of the clothing and the appearance of the clothing when worn by the consumer (e.g., fit).
Conventionally, catalogs have been used to provide generic information for products and services offered by merchants. In a similar vain, merchant web sites recently have been used to store and reproduce online catalogs consisting of generic product descriptions for persons accessing the Internet. While helpful in gaining a general understanding of the products and services offered by a merchant, these catalogs do not relate products and services to any particular consumer, verbally or visually. Rather, they relate the products and services of a merchant to models and staged sets that leave the consumer to wonder how well the product or service will satisfy their needs.
For a third party to obtain nonverbal information that relates the sought-after product or service to the consumer, the third party must resort to other means. For instance, in the clothing example provided above, for a third party to obtain non-verbal information that relates the clothing to a consumer seeking their feedback and/or approval, the third party has generally had to accompany the consumer to the merchant and observe the consumer being fit with the clothing.